


The Game Is Not Worth The Candle

by InkSplodge



Series: Two Can Play That Game [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Clancy Lives, Confused Clancy, Confused Lucas, Happy Birthday VHS, It's the Happy Birthday VHS but gone a little differently, M/M, Puzzles, Resident Evil 7, Watching, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Clancy has one more game he and Lucas has to play, and then he's free. Maybe? He isn't sure anymore, and he feels just as confused as Lucas.Partner fic with "Doesn’t Hold A Candle".the game is not worth the candleThe outcome, product, or returns of this activity or undertaking are not worth the time and resources that it requires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next fic in the series. Essentially the whole Happy Birthday VHS tape but gone the better way that we all want (Clancy lives 2k17!)
> 
> Set during the Happy Birthday VHS; contains puzzle spoilers for this VHS tape, as well as bits of dialogue.  
> Set directly after the 21 DLC/Fingers Crossed fic.
> 
> Song: "Sad Eyes" by Mini Dresses  
> Clancy about Lucas.

Everything was disorientating the next time Clancy came around. All blood was rushing to his head, thumping loudly in his ears, and he couldn’t distinguish where he was. Taking pieces of information one-by-one, Clancy realised his hands were zip tied together, and his vision was only revealing the floor and Lucas’s right side.

Those pieces of information allowed him to realise he was in a fireman’s carry; Lucas’s right arm hooked around his arm, and Lucas’s other hand settled high on the back of his thigh, keeping him in place.

Moments passed as Clancy tried to regain moisture to his mouth.

“Lucas?”

He felt Lucas turning his head, where it’s pressed against his left side.

“Nearly there, Clancy, my friend,” the last word was said almost hesitantly, as though doubting it. However, Clancy kept quiet as Lucas continued forward.

Minutes ticked by, as Clancy started inspecting the floor, not having enough strength to tilt his head up. The floors were unfinished, mainly made of bare wood panels, with clear plastic covering them which squeaked as Lucas walked over them.

Silence stretched until Lucas stopped in his tracks. His arm untangled from Clancy’s, as Clancy managed to turn and see a number pad. Punching the numbers in, the door opened as Lucas side-stepped inside, trying to avoid Clancy hitting the doorframe.

Once inside, Clancy saw the ground coming nearer to him as Lucas kneeled. A wave of sickness flowed over Clancy, forcing himself to close his eyes. He felt Lucas’s hands change their position until he was being delicately placed on the floor; one of Lucas’s arms around his shoulders, and another holding his hand.

Why were they holding hand, and why was Clancy squeezing it back?

Whilst lying on the floor, their hands mutually letting go, Clancy allowed himself to open one eye to allow the sickness to pass.

Lucas was standing above him, eyes boring into him, a wide smile present.

“I actually envy you,” Lucas said as they continued to stare at each other for a moment, Clancy finally opening his other eye.

However, as the other spoke, he didn’t seem to be as manic. It seemed like actual joy. Unfortunately, Clancy found he could not react; instead just allowing little puffs to escape his mouth. When he said the other’s name it came out as a moan.

“This joy? Why, you can’t fake this,” was Lucas’s only reply as he moved from view, standing back up straight until Clancy had to angle his head to see him. Even in the position, Clancy’s couldn’t quite concentrate on everything Lucas was saying as the other crouched over him.

“It’s taken me weeks to finish this, and it is finally ready,” Lucas stated as he pulled a knife from his back pocket. Clancy didn’t even flinch at the sight of it, just staring. “And it’s all for you.”

Lucas’s hand came to Clancy’s wrist this time, pulling him into a sitting position and cutting the ties that bound his wrists.

It almost seemed that Lucas was concerned that Clancy couldn’t speak; for a moment Clancy wasn’t sure if it’s was a concussion or just all his blood had been flowing to his head. Still, Lucas’s hand came to his forehead, the back of his hand feeling ice cold. The coolness of his hand felt heavenly to Clancy, seeming to wash over him and wake himself back up again.

Seconds passed before Lucas crouched back up and started walking out of view, back to the open door which clattered as it closed. “This is going to be fun. Just you wait.”

With some groggy movements and wiping at his eyes, Clancy managed to stand on his own two feet. However, on turning to the door, he saw Lucas clinging onto the grill fence on the door. Clancy blinked at him, adjusting to the lights, as Lucas smiled, “See you in a minute.”

Clancy watched him jog through the open doorway.

Turning on the spot, Clancy took the candle from the figures hand, taking his first steps in the God forsaken place. Quick waves of the candle and a few footsteps showed a mechanical clown, toilet, kitchen, wall-mounted TVs, a locked door, and many party decorations. The only other unsearched place was an open doorway, showing a lit cake on the other side. Walking through the doorway, all lights disappear as liquid soaked him. Clancy yelped as overhead bulbs flashed on instead.

“Sorry to have scared you there, buddy,” Lucas’s voice called overhead, just like before.

“I’m drenched,” Clancy moaned, although feeling completely refreshed with the cool water against his skin.

There was silence over the communications, as though Lucas wanted to say something. Instead, he went for something that sounds scripted.

“I’m calling the game, “I’d really like to make it out of this room alive and not die a horrible painful death”.”

Walking forward, Clancy focused on the cake, reading the sign.

**Happy fucking birthday – got a light?**

Smiling, Clancy wiped some water from his brow. “How about simply, ‘Happy Birthday’?”

Lucas chuckled, “Good one, might write that down.”

For a moment, Clancy removed his cap and combed down his hair, before replacing it as the other’s voice called out again.

“All you have to do take the candle, light it, and put it on the cake.” To Clancy, it seemed Lucas wanted to say more, a scripted performance, but left it at that.

Viewing everything around the room, the other thing that took Clancy’s attention was a barrel, and what looked like an oversized clockwork key sticking out. Moving over, he turned it to see what would happen. However, on doing so, another liquid poured out, making Clancy yelp as it spilled all over his shoes.

“Just wine, buddy,” Lucas called over. For a moment, Clancy looked up to the camera’s in the corner of the room - there’s a sigh. “It’s drinkable.”

Crouching down, Clancy drank what he could in the awkward position. With that, and how he was feeling, he felt light-headed but not so dehydrated.

Once stumbling back into an upright position, his gaze caught a combination code with pictures and a box with a gift décor. Maybe Clancy was tipsy, but he still made a large laugh. “Gift box?”

“You’re a smart one.”

Lucas didn’t speak again, although the speakers were humming, signalling it was still on – Clancy could sometimes catch the other breathing.

Deciding to backtrack, Clancy took to the toilet, hoping to flush the contents away, even wondering if he could use it. However, on doing so, something floated before going back under. Gagging, Clancy knew what he had to do.

“Fucking disgusting… This is gross…”

“Don’t worry about it, Clancy, just good old fresh water.”

Clancy had to debate about the fresh part, but water sounded fair another. Plunging his hand in, he didn’t feel anything else except for a small item. On pulling it out it was a small telescope, although a very dirty one. Go figure.

More searching and silent scrutiny from Lucas, Clancy turned the stove on with success. Relighting the candle, he took to burning the rope that closed the only other door. Nevertheless, on opening the door, Clancy made a yelp as something jumped out at him – a balloon.

“Careful not to pop all the balloons, there’s nothing in them - took me ages to fill.”

Clancy put a hand over his face, trying to conceal a smile – maybe through delirium – but he heard Lucas chuckle nonetheless.

On searching the room, after blowing out his candle, it only came up with a five-coded wheel. This time letters.

**H-A-P-P-Y**

“Happy,” Clancy stated to himself, before speaking out loud. “Is the answer birth?”

“No.”

“Is it happy Lucas?” The wine had definitely gone to Clancy’s head, but Lucas was chuckling.

“No – something close to that though.” The other seemed deflated as he spoke.

A quick kick to the balloons revealed an untouched bright yellow balloon with no air inside. On picking it up, Clancy remembered the air blowing from the pipe. Making a bee-line for the area, he tilted his head to make sure he placed it over; just about-

“No!” Lucas screamed out over the microphone, causing Clancy to drop the balloon. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Clancy asked innocently, head up, searching for reassurance.

“No – no.” There was silence as Clancy turned to look directly into one of the cameras that was in the room. “Just… When you place it, come around the wall. Don’t think I’ve got it right.”

Turning his face to the balloon, Clancy picked it up from the floor. Once more he fixed it to the air flow as he walked behind the nearby wall.

A loud pop sounded as Clancy watched a few items fly from the balloon’s position. Knowing it was safe, he walked out from the wall and looked to the balloon. It had exploded, no noticeable yellow rubber left, as Clancy surveyed the damaged. He tried to ignore the nails that stuck in various kitchen fixtures and the opposite walls.

“Ya need to look for a quill,” Lucas’s voice called out, Clancy twisting on the spot to look up to one of the cameras once more.

“A quill?” Clancy questioned.

“Yeah, those old fancy ones with a blue feather on the top, real nice, silver too.”

Crouching slightly, Clancy searched the floor before seeing something blue on the other side of the ‘cake’ room. Walking through the water stream, shuddering, Clancy collected the quill.

“Where do you want to go now, Clancy?”

Reaching the kitchen counter, Clancy emptied his fanny pack– all he had was the candle, a telescope and the clockwork key. Chewing on his thoughts, Clancy spoke more to himself. “The telescope’s dirty, so I have to clean-”

“Clean it, well done,” Lucas added. “Then point it at somethin’. It’s not a proper telescope for seeing far distance, get it?”

With a short work to the doorway, Clancy held the telescope under the pipes as the water washed over it. He kept his attention to the picture made up of the multiple television screens; it seemed like an old-fashioned but sinister birthday party.

Taking the telescope back, he squinted up one of his eyes to see if it was clean – on doing so, three white silhouettes appeared on the television screens.

“You’ve seen it, haven’t you?”

Squinting from the distance, Clancy couldn’t quite make out what the shapes even were. “Yeah - something, something, and a baby.”

Lucas sounded excited as he spoke, “Yep, and where are there-”

Before he could even finish talking, Clancy was walking back into the cake room, water spraying him once more although not feeling fazed, and scrolled in the same icons. The lock fell away with ease. Inside there was a small straw doll with one word pinned to it.

**YOU**

It looked familiar; but for some reason he couldn’t remember why. It was simply crafted, and probably by Lucas.

“You made this?” Clancy asked, looking to one of the cameras again.

Silence filled the room, as Lucas replied shyly. “Yeah.”

Nodding, Clancy made a smile before moving back through the room and to the stove. Standing in front of the flames, he felt reluctant, but then placed the straw man over the naked flame. It burned quickly. From inside Clancy took a… Dummy finger.

“So”, Clancy called out, “My inventory consists of a candle, for the cake.”

Lucas hummed.

“A quill, a clockwork mechanism, and a dummy finger, which goes to-” Before Clancy could finish, he was already walking and stood opposite the clown. A creeping feeling waved over Clancy, making all hairs stand on end.

With some fiddling, he placed the finger onto the clown’s outstretched hand, followed by the quill and inserted the key into the middle of the clown’s abdomen. It clicked into place.

Standing back, Clancy hoped the clown wouldn’t come to life on its own. However, it didn’t. Studying the clown, Clancy guessed he needed to turn the key.

Learning towards it, he felt the cold metal between his fingers-

“No!” Lucas was shouting down the microphone, and Clancy stepped back from it.

Clancy gave out a frustrated sound, “What, Lucas?”

“No need.”

Silence spread through the room. Shaking his head, Clancy leaned forward to twist the key one half-turn.

“Loser,” Lucas yelled down the microphone. Frozen, Clancy felt confused, heart thumping at the sudden sound.

Then he’s stepping back once more.

“For the door?”

Twisting, Clancy looked up to one of the nearby cameras.

“Don’t think the clown’s working, had to fiddle with it before…”

It wasn’t an exact reply, but Clancy began his steps to the other room. Weaving around the door, kicking balloons as he went, Clancy stopped at the locked door. Kneeling down, he put in each individual letter.

**L-O-S-E-R**

The lock came undone in his hand as Clancy’s swung open the door.

Swiftly grabbing the valve, Clancy marched all the way back to the water supply, thankful for the device after he was drenched once more.

Attaching the valve in the slot, he turned the device until it was stiff. Now, when Clancy walked through the doorway, he was not sprayed with water.

However, Lucas didn’t speak. Clancy took the silence as he was doing well.

Taking the last few steps to the stove, he hovered the last item in his inventory over the stove’s flame. The candle.

He held the candle steady as he walked back into the other room, but on doing so the lights dimmed, Happy Birthday now singing out. It was kind of endearing, Clancy had to admit.

Standing at the table, Clancy looked to the candle as he was about to place it down in the cake. The break to freedom-

“No!”

Clancy actually jumped, free hand coming to his chest and pulling the candle away. “What, Lucas? This is the last bit.”

“Don’t…”

Holding the candle between his fingers, Clancy rotated it, being careful not to catch his fingers with the dripping wax.

“Come on, Lucas. I’ve finished you game.”

A frustrated noise called through the speakers. “Clancy, don’t you dare.”

“What? Because then I don’t finish your game? Then you won’t let me leave?”

Shaking his head, Clancy looked over the cake once more, trying to figure out the best place to put the candle. In front of the sign seemed good.

Hand coming down to place it, a loud bang sounded nearby. Stepping back from the table, Clancy saw Lucas to his right; along with a doorway in the previously empty wall. However, a large hole was now in the middle of the secret door too.

Stepping backwards until he hit the wall, Clancy’s eyes stayed wide as Lucas came to stand in front of him. Lucas snatched the candle from the other’s hand as the both of their eyes meet. Blowing out the candle, Lucas’s arms were then wide, a smile playing on his face.

“Congratulations, you won! First one to do so, you should feel proud.”

All Clancy did was blink. “You’ll let me go?”

A respond didn’t come. Instead, Lucas grabbed his hand and was pulling him through the new open door.

Maybe Clancy was going to escape.

Maybe.


End file.
